


put your head on my shoulder

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: Elton’s getting married, and Colby is lonelyand in need of a dance partner





	put your head on my shoulder

_Put your head on my shoulder_

Sam glanced over at Colby across the room, who was clutching a girl, swaying softly to the beat. The brunette looked happy, smiling at the girl’s mysterious words. Sam hummed, tapping his fingers against the white clothed table. He smiled and continued his conversation with griffin, who had decided to converse to him about anything really

_Hold me in your arms, baby _

Laughter filled his ears as he was explaining something to Jake, and Sam wallowed in the sound of it. Of course it was Colby’s laughter, smiling at something that damn girl had said. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, as his friend had realized he hadn’t been listening to his amazing story of the time Reggie had been chased by small dogs as a kid

_Put your lips next to mine, dear _

The blonde waltzed over to the top table, where Elton sat, smiling at his newly made wife. Sam sat down beside the happy couple, and mingled with them, glad to see so many people happy. It was winter, which brought a lot of sadness to some. Elton was chattering about something or other, when he caught someone’s eye. His best friend sat in a shadowed corner, unaccompanied by his date. He looked rather lonely, Sam thought

_Won’t you kiss me once, baby_

The large dance floor was packed by this time, as everyone had suddenly gotten the urge to dance to whatever tune the band was playing. Sam fixed his tie, before pushing past people gently to get to his best friend. Colby looked up as Sam sat down, a blinding smile etched into his tanned skin, the one he always seemed to keep for sam and Sam only. The blonde whispered a small hey, asking where the others date went. He frowned as the brunette explained that she had gone to dance with some other guy, leaving him here

_You and I will fall in love _

Songs came and went, and Sam stayed by Colby’s side for the next hour. Their friends joined for a while, then left to dance once again. Sam swallowed back some of the beer he had clutched in his hands, as his gaze rested on his friend once again. He jumped back slightly, as he realized Colby was already looking at him, a certain softness to his face. Deep blue eyes twinkled like fairy lights, and the blonde gulped, pushing feelings back down. He fiddled with his suit cuff, and looked at Colby again, who was looking away, wearing a noticeable blush. Sam struck up a conversation again, as another cheesy love song came on

_Put your head on my shoulder _

They were half way through a conversation, when Colby sighed, pushing a hand through soft brown hair. He fiddled with his rings, before looking at sam uncertainly. He whispered softly, words shaking as he asked if Sam would care for a dance. The blonde blushed slightly, before nodding, the brunette holding out a hand.

_Whisper in my ear, baby _

Lights glowed softly, as the two men stepped out towards the crowd. A soft love song blared through the room, and Sam smiled softly at his best friend, heart filling with love. Colby placed a hand on the others hip, and Sam placed an arm around his neck. The two giggled as they stood on each other’s feet accidentally, looking into each other’s eyes, sparkling with affection. They swayed to the beat, blushes evident on their cheeks.

_Words I want to hear _

From his view from the top table, Elton smiled as he spotted his friends, obviously in love, dancing slowly. He shook his head, smiling, as he hoped they’d notice it themselves

_Tell me, tell me that you love me too_

The song changed again, and Sam and Colby stayed on the dance floor, in each other’s arms. Colby gently lay in head on the blondes shoulder, closing his eyes. He smiled to himself, as he breathed in the mix of expensive cologne and the familiar scent of his best friend. Right there and then, he was content.

_That you love me too_

Sam smiled down at his friend, warmth filling his heart. He pressed a small kiss on the others head, before whispering I love you, blushing as he heard a muffled response.

**Author's Note:**

> omggggg this is the third time I’m trying to upload this 
> 
> kill meee


End file.
